supersmashbrosbowlfandomcom-20200216-history
2019 Anthoine Hubert Cup
The 2019 Anthoine Hubert Cup was an IndyCar Tour tournament held from October 28–November 3, 2019. This was the second straight October BATC Champions League that the tournament's name was changed. This time, it was in honor of Anthoine Hubert. Pee Saderd was the defending champion, but lost to Jirayu La-ongmanee in the quarterfinals. With Amoonguss' final, this was the best result for Moldova since SunStroke Project represented the country at the Eurovision Song Contest 2017 in Kiev and finished third. Scott Dixon won the title, defeating Amoonguss 6–1, 6–1 in the final. It was Dixon's first title since he won the 2018 IndyCar Series championship. It was also the first time that an IndyCar driver managed to win a tournament title since Colton Herta won Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs. Withdrawals * Cedric Ceballos → replaced by Mienshao * Drew Lachey → replaced by Palossand * Patricio O'Ward → replaced by Andrew Gregson Seeds The seeds were announced after Jirayu La-ongmanee made his The Face Men Thailand debut as a mentor. IndyCar announced that they opted to seed Amoonguss instead of the retiring Ueli Kestenholz, as the Moldovan found a 2020 IndyCar Series ride. IndyCar promoted Chanon Santinatornkul to a full-time 2020 rookie following his final in Black-ish vs. The Goldbergs, usually played by at least one of Jirayu La-ongmanee, Josef Newgarden, Simon Pagenaud, Metagross, Pee Saderd, Volcarona, or Scott Dixon. Because the Anthoine Hubert Cup is the fourth revival tournament of unseeded and seeded players playing the same tournament (following Bathurst 1000, Petit Le Mans and the Luk Thung Cup); seedings were similar to Chrissy Teigen and John Legend vs. Vanderpump Rules and Terry and Rebecca Crews vs. Karamo Brown and The Chainsmokers vs. 5 Seconds of Summer and Boris Kodjoe and Nicole Ari Parker vs. Roselyn Sanchez and Eric Winter. No internal selection took place. The internal selection is used for the 2019 SKUSA Supernationals, restricted due to One Year 365 วัน บ้านฉัน บ้านเธอ. The unseeded seeds are the top unseeded players after the 2019 Firestone Grand Prix of Monterey was completed. Despite Jirayu La-ongmanee turning 24 on the Tuesday of the tournament, he was upset by Simon Pagenaud in the seeding. 10 of the players seeded 17th to 27th were Pokemon species. Honchkrow, Magmortar and Vaporeon are seeded as they are associates from the 2019 season finding a 2020 season ride. Scott Dixon (Champion) Pee Saderd (Quarterfinals) Metagross (First round) Volcarona (Semifinals) Simon Pagenaud (Fourth round) Jirayu La-ongmanee (Semifinals) Josef Newgarden (Fourth round) Beartic (Quarterfinals) Will Power (Fourth round) Apolo Anton Ohno (First round, retired) Ryan Hunter-Reay (Fourth round) Joey Fatone (Fourth round) Vaporeon (Second round) Mario Lopez (Fourth round) James Hinchcliffe (First round) Graham Rahal (Third round) Heracross (Third round) Decidueye (Third round) Pidgeot (First round) Amoonguss (Final) Marko Manieri (Second round) Honchkrow (Third round) Magmortar (Third round) Chespin (First round) Larvesta (Second round) Nidoking (First round) Dragonite (First round) Gilles Marini (Third round) Alexander Rossi (Quarterfinals, retired) Aurorus (First round) Wario (Third round) Felix Rosenqvist (Second round) Draw Finals 'Scott Dixon | RD1-score1-1='6 | RD1-score1-2='6 | RD1-score1-3= | RD1-seed2= 8 | RD1-team2= Beartic | RD1-score2-1=2 | RD1-score2-2=1 | RD1-score2-3= | RD1-seed3= 4 | RD1-team3= 'Volcarona | RD1-score3-1=1 | RD1-score3-2='6 | RD1-score3-3=3 | RD1-seed4= 29 | RD1-team4= Alexander Rossi | RD1-score4-1='6 | RD1-score4-2=3 | RD1-score4-3=3r | RD1-seed5= | RD1-team5= Diggersby | RD1-score5-1=1 | RD1-score5-2='6 | RD1-score5-3=4 | RD1-seed6= 20 | RD1-team6= 'Amoonguss | RD1-score6-1='6 | RD1-score6-2=4 | RD1-score6-3='6 | RD1-seed7= 6 | RD1-team7= 'Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD1-score7-1='6 | RD1-score7-2='7 | RD1-score7-3= | RD1-seed8= 2 | RD1-team8= Pee Saderd | RD1-score8-1=2 | RD1-score8-2=5 | RD1-score8-3= | RD2-seed1= 1 | RD2-team1= 'Scott Dixon | RD2-score1-1='6 | RD2-score1-2=3 | RD2-score1-3='7 | RD2-seed2= 4 | RD2-team2= Volcarona | RD2-score2-1=0 | RD2-score2-2='6 | RD2-score2-3=5 | RD2-seed3= 20 | RD2-team3= 'Amoonguss | RD2-score3-1='6 | RD2-score3-2=3 | RD2-score3-3='6 | RD2-seed4= 6 | RD2-team4= Jirayu La-ongmanee | RD2-score4-1=2 | RD2-score4-2='6 | RD2-score4-3=2 | RD3-seed1= 1 | RD3-team1= 'Scott Dixon | RD3-score1-1='6 | RD3-score1-2='6 | RD3-score1-3= | RD3-seed2= 20 | RD3-team2= Amoonguss | RD3-score2-1=1 | RD3-score2-2=1 | RD3-score2-3= }} Top half Section 1 'S Dixon | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=4 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Ericsson | RD1-score02-1=4 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=2 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= A Rippon | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Litten | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= Yoshi | RD1-score05-1=2 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=5 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Inkling | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=3 | RD1-score06-3='7 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'E Carpenter | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=19 | RD1-team08= Pidgeot | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=31 | RD1-team09= 'Wario | RD1-score09-1=4 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Machamp | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3=2 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'T Kanaan | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= J Harvey | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2=1 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Fennekin | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3='7 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= A Ford | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2=2 | RD1-score14-3=5 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Mario | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=14 | RD1-team16= 'M Lopez | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=1 | RD2-team01= 'S Dixon | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3='7 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Litten | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3=5 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Inkling | RD2-score03-1='7 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= E Carpenter | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=31 | RD2-team05= 'Wario | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= T Kanaan | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3=3 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Fennekin | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=4 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=14 | RD2-team08= 'M Lopez | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=1 | RD3-team01= 'S Dixon | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Inkling | RD3-score02-1=0 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=31 | RD3-team03= Wario | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2='7 | RD3-score03-3=5 | RD3-seed04=14 | RD3-team04= 'M Lopez | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=5 | RD3-score04-3='7 | RD4-seed01=1 | RD4-team01= 'S Dixon | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=3 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02=14 | RD4-team02= M Lopez | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=4 }} Section 2 'J Fatone | RD1-score01-1=3 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= A Gregson | RD1-score02-1='6 | RD1-score02-2=4 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'T Janus | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2='6 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= T Wadleigh | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2=1 | RD1-score04-3=1 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= J Fisher | RD1-score05-1=63 | RD1-score05-2=62 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Venusaur | RD1-score06-1='77 | RD1-score06-2='77 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= T Sato | RD1-score07-1=1 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=28 | RD1-team08= 'G Marini | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=18 | RD1-team09= 'Decidueye | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= C Nicholson | RD1-score10-1=4 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'Mienshao | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2=4 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= P Demers | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Mamoswine | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Scolipede | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= M Kankoon | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=8 | RD1-team16= 'Beartic | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=12 | RD2-team01= 'J Fatone | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= T Janus | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=2 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Venusaur | RD2-score03-1=2 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3=3 | RD2-seed04=28 | RD2-team04= 'G Marini | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3='6 | RD2-seed05=18 | RD2-team05= 'Decidueye | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Mienshao | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2=1 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Scolipede | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=8 | RD2-team08= 'Beartic | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=12 | RD3-team01= 'J Fatone | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3='7 | RD3-seed02=28 | RD3-team02= G Marini | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3=5 | RD3-seed03=18 | RD3-team03= Decidueye | RD3-score03-1=5 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=8 | RD3-team04= 'Beartic | RD3-score04-1='7 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=12 | RD4-team01= J Fatone | RD4-score01-1=3 | RD4-score01-2=5 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=8 | RD4-team02= 'Beartic | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='7 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 3 'Volcarona | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= M Chilton | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=1 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= O Askew | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'T Chumroen | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= S Pigot | RD1-score05-1=5 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3=63 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'Alomomola | RD1-score06-1='7 | RD1-score06-2=4 | RD1-score06-3='77 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'J Chestnut | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3='7 | RD1-seed08=24 | RD1-team08= Chespin | RD1-score08-1=1 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3=5 | RD1-seed09=25 | RD1-team09= 'Larvesta | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= M Leist | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'C Herta | RD1-score11-1=4 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= D Bennie | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2=2 | RD1-score12-3=3 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Noivern | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='7 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= H Castroneves | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2=5 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Skorupi | RD1-score15-1=1 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=9 | RD1-team16= 'W Power | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=4 | RD2-team01= 'Volcarona | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= T Chumroen | RD2-score02-1=2 | RD2-score02-2=3 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Alomomola | RD2-score03-1=1 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= J Chestnut | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2=4 | RD2-score04-3=3 | RD2-seed05=25 | RD2-team05= Larvesta | RD2-score05-1=62 | RD2-score05-2=5 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'C Herta | RD2-score06-1='77 | RD2-score06-2='7 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Noivern | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=4 | RD2-seed08=9 | RD2-team08= 'W Power | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=2 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=4 | RD3-team01= 'Volcarona | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= Alomomola | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2=1 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= C Herta | RD3-score03-1=3 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=5 | RD3-seed04=9 | RD3-team04= 'W Power | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3='7 | RD4-seed01=4 | RD4-team01= 'Volcarona | RD4-score01-1=4 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3='6 | RD4-seed02=9 | RD4-team02= W Power | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3=3 }} Section 4 'G Rahal | RD1-score01-1='7 | RD1-score01-2=5 | RD1-score01-3='7 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Santinatornkul | RD1-score02-1=5 | RD1-score02-2='7 | RD1-score02-3=5 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Salamence | RD1-score03-1=4 | RD1-score03-2=5 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'S Ferrucci | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='7 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= H Zhang | RD1-score05-1=1 | RD1-score05-2=3 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'M Manheim | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Altaria | RD1-score07-1=5 | RD1-score07-2=0 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=29 | RD1-team08= 'A Rossi | RD1-score08-1='7 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=22 | RD1-team09= 'Honchkrow | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= Z Veach | RD1-score10-1=1 | RD1-score10-2=2 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'S Marion | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-3='6 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= Palossand | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=2 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= JP Montoya | RD1-score13-1=3 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'Sceptile | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= C Marshall | RD1-score15-1=62 | RD1-score15-2=3 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=7 | RD1-team16= 'J Newgarden | RD1-score16-1='77 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=16 | RD2-team01= 'G Rahal | RD2-score01-1='7 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= S Ferrucci | RD2-score02-1=5 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= M Manheim | RD2-score03-1=0 | RD2-score03-2=2 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=29 | RD2-team04= 'A Rossi | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=22 | RD2-team05= 'Honchkrow | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= S Marion | RD2-score06-1=1 | RD2-score06-2=1 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Sceptile | RD2-score07-1=2 | RD2-score07-2='7 | RD2-score07-3=4 | RD2-seed08=7 | RD2-team08= 'J Newgarden | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=5 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01=16 | RD3-team01= G Rahal | RD3-score01-1=65 | RD3-score01-2=64 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=29 | RD3-team02= 'A Rossi | RD3-score02-1='77 | RD3-score02-2='77 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03=22 | RD3-team03= Honchkrow | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=5 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=7 | RD3-team04= 'J Newgarden | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='7 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=29 | RD4-team01= 'A Rossi | RD4-score01-1='7 | RD4-score01-2='7 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=7 | RD4-team02= J Newgarden | RD4-score02-1=5 | RD4-score02-2=5 | RD4-score02-3= }} Bottom half Section 5 'S Pagenaud | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= T Chainarong | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= P Sangpotirat | RD1-score03-1=3r | RD1-score03-2= | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Meltan | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2= | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Leavanny | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3= | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= M Gupta | RD1-score06-1=1 | RD1-score06-2=1 | RD1-score06-3= | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= C Marchant | RD1-score07-1=1 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3=4 | RD1-seed08=23 | RD1-team08= 'Magmortar | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2=3 | RD1-score08-3='6 | RD1-seed09=30 | RD1-team09= Aurorus | RD1-score09-1=2 | RD1-score09-2=3 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Tyrantrum | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= 'C Daly | RD1-score11-1='7 | RD1-score11-2=2 | RD1-score11-3='7 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= P Pongsatorn | RD1-score12-1=5 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3=5 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= Luigi | RD1-score13-1=5 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'S Bourdais | RD1-score14-1='7 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= 'Diggersby | RD1-score15-1='6 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=15 | RD1-team16= J Hinchcliffe | RD1-score16-1=4 | RD1-score16-2=3 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=5 | RD2-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Meltan | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= Leavanny | RD2-score03-1=0 | RD2-score03-2=0 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=23 | RD2-team04= 'Magmortar | RD2-score04-1='6 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= Tyrantrum | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2=2 | RD2-score05-3=1 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= 'C Daly | RD2-score06-1=3 | RD2-score06-2='6 | RD2-score06-3='6 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= S Bourdais | RD2-score07-1=5 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= 'Diggersby | RD2-score08-1='7 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=5 | RD3-team01= 'S Pagenaud | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3= | RD3-seed02=23 | RD3-team02= Magmortar | RD3-score02-1=4 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3= | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= C Daly | RD3-score03-1=2 | RD3-score03-2=3 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= 'Diggersby | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=5 | RD4-team01= S Pagenaud | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3=5 | RD4-seed02= | RD4-team02= 'Diggersby | RD4-score02-1=1 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3='7 }} Section 6 AA Ohno | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3=5r | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= 'Lapras | RD1-score02-1=3 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=4 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= M Piromporn | RD1-score03-1=3 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Toucannon | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'Rowlet | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= P Warinruk | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3=3 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= Avalugg | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2=3 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=32 | RD1-team08= 'F Rosenqvist | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=20 | RD1-team09= 'Amoonguss | RD1-score09-1=1 | RD1-score09-2='7 | RD1-score09-3='6 | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= C Kimball | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2=5 | RD1-score10-3=2 | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= L Wongsakorn | RD1-score11-1=3 | RD1-score11-2=3 | RD1-score11-3= | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'Ja Wattanasin | RD1-score12-1='6 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3= | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'Hydreigon | RD1-score13-1='7 | RD1-score13-2=2 | RD1-score13-3='6 | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= E Guiffreda | RD1-score14-1=5 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3=3 | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= 'Tyranitar | RD1-score15-1='7 | RD1-score15-2='7 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=3 | RD1-team16= Metagross | RD1-score16-1=5 | RD1-score16-2=5 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01= | RD2-team01= 'Lapras | RD2-score01-1=1 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3='6 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= Toucannon | RD2-score02-1='6 | RD2-score02-2=4 | RD2-score02-3=3 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'Rowlet | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='7 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04=32 | RD2-team04= F Rosenqvist | RD2-score04-1=4 | RD2-score04-2=5 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=20 | RD2-team05= 'Amoonguss | RD2-score05-1=4 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='6 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= Ja Wattanasin | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3=1 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= Hydreigon | RD2-score07-1=4 | RD2-score07-2='6 | RD2-score07-3=2 | RD2-seed08= | RD2-team08= 'Tyranitar | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2=1 | RD2-score08-3='6 | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= Lapras | RD3-score01-1='6 | RD3-score01-2=4 | RD3-score01-3=5 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'Rowlet | RD3-score02-1=1 | RD3-score02-2='6 | RD3-score02-3='7 | RD3-seed03=20 | RD3-team03= 'Amoonguss | RD3-score03-1='6 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04= | RD3-team04= Tyranitar | RD3-score04-1=3 | RD3-score04-2=1 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= Rowlet | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=20 | RD4-team02= 'Amoonguss | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Section 7 'J La-ongmanee | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2='6 | RD1-score01-3= | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= C Prošić | RD1-score02-1=0 | RD1-score02-2=2 | RD1-score02-3= | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= 'J Bald | RD1-score03-1='6 | RD1-score03-2=4 | RD1-score03-3='6 | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= J Jaturong | RD1-score04-1=1 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3=4 | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= U Kestenholz | RD1-score05-1='6 | RD1-score05-2=4 | RD1-score05-3=1 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= 'K Kirdpan | RD1-score06-1=3 | RD1-score06-2='6 | RD1-score06-3='6 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= M Andretti | RD1-score07-1=4 | RD1-score07-2=2 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=21 | RD1-team08= 'M Manieri | RD1-score08-1='6 | RD1-score08-2='6 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=27 | RD1-team09= Dragonite | RD1-score09-1=4 | RD1-score09-2=1 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= 'Hippowdon | RD1-score10-1='6 | RD1-score10-2='6 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= C Nickson | RD1-score11-1=5 | RD1-score11-2='6 | RD1-score11-3=1 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'R Jennings | RD1-score12-1='7 | RD1-score12-2=3 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= I Issarapong | RD1-score13-1=4 | RD1-score13-2=0 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= 'N Naurepol | RD1-score14-1='6 | RD1-score14-2='6 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= Thundurus | RD1-score15-1=2 | RD1-score15-2=2 | RD1-score15-3= | RD1-seed16=11 | RD1-team16= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD1-score16-1='6 | RD1-score16-2='6 | RD1-score16-3= | RD2-seed01=6 | RD2-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2='6 | RD2-score01-3= | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= J Bald | RD2-score02-1=3 | RD2-score02-2=0 | RD2-score02-3= | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'K Kirdpan | RD2-score03-1='7 | RD2-score03-2=4 | RD2-score03-3='6 | RD2-seed04=21 | RD2-team04= M Manieri | RD2-score04-1=5 | RD2-score04-2='6 | RD2-score04-3=1 | RD2-seed05= | RD2-team05= 'Hippowdon | RD2-score05-1=1 | RD2-score05-2='6 | RD2-score05-3='7 | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= R Jennings | RD2-score06-1='6 | RD2-score06-2=2 | RD2-score06-3=5 | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= N Naurepol | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=3 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=11 | RD2-team08= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01=6 | RD3-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD3-score01-1=2 | RD3-score01-2='6 | RD3-score01-3='6 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= K Kirdpan | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=2 | RD3-score02-3=4 | RD3-seed03= | RD3-team03= Hippowdon | RD3-score03-1=1 | RD3-score03-2=1 | RD3-score03-3= | RD3-seed04=11 | RD3-team04= 'R Hunter-Reay | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2='6 | RD3-score04-3= | RD4-seed01=6 | RD4-team01= 'J La-ongmanee | RD4-score01-1='6 | RD4-score01-2=2 | RD4-score01-3='7 | RD4-seed02=11 | RD4-team02= R Hunter-Reay | RD4-score02-1=3 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3=5 }} Section 8 'Vaporeon | RD1-score01-1='6 | RD1-score01-2=3 | RD1-score01-3='6 | RD1-seed02= | RD1-team02= Ji Wattanasin | RD1-score02-1=1 | RD1-score02-2='6 | RD1-score02-3=3 | RD1-seed03= | RD1-team03= Magearna | RD1-score03-1=2 | RD1-score03-2=2 | RD1-score03-3= | RD1-seed04= | RD1-team04= 'Beedrill | RD1-score04-1='6 | RD1-score04-2='6 | RD1-score04-3= | RD1-seed05= | RD1-team05= 'J Kritsanapoom | RD1-score05-1=4 | RD1-score05-2='6 | RD1-score05-3='6 | RD1-seed06= | RD1-team06= P Chirathivat | RD1-score06-1='6 | RD1-score06-2=2 | RD1-score06-3=1 | RD1-seed07= | RD1-team07= 'L Bocanegra | RD1-score07-1='6 | RD1-score07-2='6 | RD1-score07-3= | RD1-seed08=26 | RD1-team08= Nidoking | RD1-score08-1=4 | RD1-score08-2=4 | RD1-score08-3= | RD1-seed09=17 | RD1-team09= 'Heracross | RD1-score09-1='6 | RD1-score09-2='6 | RD1-score09-3= | RD1-seed10= | RD1-team10= B Phromphong | RD1-score10-1=0 | RD1-score10-2=1 | RD1-score10-3= | RD1-seed11= | RD1-team11= Popplio | RD1-score11-1='6 | RD1-score11-2=1 | RD1-score11-3=2 | RD1-seed12= | RD1-team12= 'K Sugimori | RD1-score12-1=4 | RD1-score12-2='6 | RD1-score12-3='6 | RD1-seed13= | RD1-team13= 'B Hanley | RD1-score13-1='6 | RD1-score13-2='6 | RD1-score13-3= | RD1-seed14= | RD1-team14= D Guiffreda | RD1-score14-1=1 | RD1-score14-2=3 | RD1-score14-3= | RD1-seed15= | RD1-team15= K Kantathavorn | RD1-score15-1=5 | RD1-score15-2='6 | RD1-score15-3=2 | RD1-seed16=2 | RD1-team16= 'P Saderd | RD1-score16-1='7 | RD1-score16-2=2 | RD1-score16-3='6 | RD2-seed01=13 | RD2-team01= Vaporeon | RD2-score01-1='6 | RD2-score01-2=3 | RD2-score01-3=5 | RD2-seed02= | RD2-team02= 'Beedrill | RD2-score02-1=1 | RD2-score02-2='6 | RD2-score02-3='7 | RD2-seed03= | RD2-team03= 'J Kritsanapoom | RD2-score03-1='6 | RD2-score03-2='6 | RD2-score03-3= | RD2-seed04= | RD2-team04= L Bocanegra | RD2-score04-1=1 | RD2-score04-2=2 | RD2-score04-3= | RD2-seed05=17 | RD2-team05= 'Heracross | RD2-score05-1='6 | RD2-score05-2='7 | RD2-score05-3= | RD2-seed06= | RD2-team06= K Sugimori | RD2-score06-1=3 | RD2-score06-2=5 | RD2-score06-3= | RD2-seed07= | RD2-team07= B Hanley | RD2-score07-1=3 | RD2-score07-2=2 | RD2-score07-3= | RD2-seed08=2 | RD2-team08= 'P Saderd | RD2-score08-1='6 | RD2-score08-2='6 | RD2-score08-3= | RD3-seed01= | RD3-team01= Beedrill | RD3-score01-1=4 | RD3-score01-2='7 | RD3-score01-3=3 | RD3-seed02= | RD3-team02= 'J Kritsanapoom | RD3-score02-1='6 | RD3-score02-2=5 | RD3-score02-3='6 | RD3-seed03=17 | RD3-team03= Heracross | RD3-score03-1=4 | RD3-score03-2='6 | RD3-score03-3=1 | RD3-seed04=2 | RD3-team04= 'P Saderd | RD3-score04-1='6 | RD3-score04-2=3 | RD3-score04-3='6 | RD4-seed01= | RD4-team01= J Kritsanapoom | RD4-score01-1=2 | RD4-score01-2=4 | RD4-score01-3= | RD4-seed02=2 | RD4-team02= 'P Saderd | RD4-score02-1='6 | RD4-score02-2='6 | RD4-score02-3= }} Trivia Category:2019 in the United States Category:2019 in tennis